Amor entre rebeldes
by NathalieBarkins
Summary: Una nueva chica entra a la primaria de Springfield, donde se convierte en una nueva revoltosa y un dolor de cabeza para los profesores. Bart siente curiosidad y "algo más" por ella.
1. La nueva

Bart estaba sentado en su pupitre, con los pies subidos sobre este. Todos andaban haciendo escándalo, que felicidad era cuando la profesora tardaba en llegar a dar las aburridas clases que Bart tanto odiaba (Y que Lisa adoraba)

Bart se reía a carcajadas al ver como un avión de papel golpeaba a su mejor amigo, Milhouse, en la cabeza. Por supuesto, el avión fue lanzado por Nelson, el cuál disfrutó del golpe con su típica risa de burla.

En eso, la profesora Krabappel entró, con su típica cara de pocos amigos. Algunos hicieron silencio y se sentaron, aparentando no estar haciendo nada malo, mientras otros revoltosos, como Bart, siguieron con su desorden.

- Niños- Anunció la profesora, y lanzó una mirada asesina a Bart. El entendió que le estaba diciendo sin palabras "Baja los pies de la mesa"- Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante. Nathalie Barkins. Pasa, Nathalie.

Una niña entró al aula. Su pelo era rizado, de color negro. Llevaba unos pescadores color blanco y una camiseta negra. Tenía una muñequera de cuadros negros y blancos y llevaba unas converse color gris. En su cabeza, llevaba unos grandes audífonos con estampado camuflado, y la música tenía un volumen tan alto que todos en el salón escuchaban también.

- Nathalie, toma asiento donde quieras- Ofreció la profesora.

- Gracias profesora, usted es la mejor- Dijo Nathalie con una sonrisa, y le dio una amistosa palmadita en la espalda.

"Pero que ñoña…" Pensó Bart al ver como Nathalie fraternizaba con los profesores. En eso, la profesora Krabappel se dio vuelta, y vio un cartel pegado a su espalda que decía "Nath manda, y la que tiene pegado esto en la espalda APESTA" (La palabra "Apesta" estaba subrayada tres veces)

Todos rieron. Nath les guiño el ojo e hizo un gesto con su mano , escondiendo los dos dedos medios, y el pulgar y poniendo recto el índice y el meñique (El típico gesto de un rockero)

Nath se sentó justo atrás de Bart. Bart estaba encantado con la broma que le hizo a la profesora, al fin alguien había hecho algo gracioso esa aburrida mañana.

A la mitad de la clase, la maestra se sentó en su silla, y al recostarse del respaldar se dio cuenta del papel.

- ¡Nathalie Barkins!- Exclamó arrugando el papel.

- ¿Sí, profesora?- Respondió Nathalie con un tono de inocencia.

- ¿Te crees muy inteligente? ¡Yo no nací ayer!

- No hay duda de eso…- Susurró Bart entre risas.

- ¡Te escuché, Simpson!- Dijo la profesora- ¡Barkins y Simpsons! ¡Los dos a detención!

- Ay caramba…- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Después de clases, Bart y Nathalie estaban sentados en los pupitres del salón de detención. Estaban solo ellos dos. Frente a ellos, había un gran pizarrón con la palabra "Detención" escrita en grande.

- Hey, tu broma del cartel fue un clásico- Felicitó Bart a Nathalie.

- Gracias, tuve que hacer una entrada triunfal

- Soy Bart Simpson

- Yo Nathalie Barkins

Ambos se dieron la mano, ignorando que esa unión de dos rebeldes sin causa daría entrada a muchas aventuras y tal vez… ¿Al amor?


	2. Conociendote

Al día siguiente, Bart notó que Nathalie no estaba en su pupitre.

Que raro…- Pensó- Juraba que esta mañana la vi en su casillero, y se veía algo ocupada… es más, su mochila estaba como que muy llena…

En eso, el altavoz por el que normalmente Skinner habla siempre sonó, el micrófono se había prendido.

- Buenos días a todos- Dijo una voz femenina.

Bart reconoció esa voz.

- ¿Nathalie?- Pensó

- Si ven a su izquierda por la ventana, verán el hermoso auto de Skinner remodelado- Anunció Nathalie por el altavoz.

Inmediatamente, todos saltaron a la ventana, y vieron el auto de Skinner de un color rosa, y llevaba escrito en el capote "¡Cómete mis shorts, Skinner!"

Todos rieron, sobre todo Bart, esa broma había sido genial.

- ¡See ya!- Dijo la voz en el micrófono y el altavoz se apagó.

Minutos después, Nathalie entró al salón y se sentó en su pupitre.

- 3…2…1- Empezó a contar, y seguidamente se escuchó el grito de Skinner.

Todos rieron y le dieron palmadas en la espalda a Nathalie. Bart, que reí a carcajadas, no dejaba de observar a aquella rebelde sin causa, que sonreía con satisfacción.

Después de clases, Bart se fue en su patineta hasta la tienda de comics, al entrar, se sorprendió al ver a Nathalie leyendo unos comics del Hombre radioactivo.

- ¡Hey!- Saludó Nathalie al reconocer a Bart.

- ¡Hola, Nathalie!- Dijo el- Oye ¿Cómo te fue con Skinner?

- Solo me dio una advertencia, total, siempre me perdonan por mis buenas notas. Son la excusa perfecta.- Dijo, y luego le guiñó un ojo a Bart.

Nathalie era un caso especial, ella era una revoltosa, pero sacaba buenas calificaciones. Una extraña combinación, pero eso te salvaba con los profesores.

- Oye… ¿Te gustaría ir por unas hamburguesas?

- ¿A Krusty Burgers?

- Por su puesto, King Burger y McRonalds apestan…

- ¡Vamos!

Bart vio que Nathalie también tenía una patineta. Era color morado oscuro, y con letras verde lima tenía escrito "¡Cómete mis shorts!" Bart estaba sorprendido, el creía que era el único que usaba esa frase.

Media hora después, ya Bart y Nathalie habían devorado sus Krusty hamburguesas. Nathalie bebía de su refresco, dando sorbos por la pajilla y haciendo molestos ruidos intencionales, para molestar a los que estaban sentados atrás.

- Oye… ¿Por qué no le hacemos una broma a Skinner- Sugirió Bart de repente.

Nathalie dejó de beber de su refresco, y en su cara se esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sugieres?- Preguntó Nathalie, interesada.

- Este es el plan…-

Nathalie y Bart empezaron a hablar entre susurros y risas. Skinner no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.


	3. Equipo

Al día siguiente, Skinner entró a su oficina, cuando de repente, aproximadamente veinte palomas salieron revoloteando. Skinner quedó perplejo al ver como su oficina estaba cubierta por montones de manchas blancas, y no eran necesariamente pintura...

Skinner soltó un grito de horror y rabia.

Bart y Nathalie miraban desde el otro extremo del pasillo, escondidos tras la pared. Se tapaban la boca para que Skinner no escuchara sus traviesas risas. Ambos chocaron sus manos.

- ¡Eso estuvo genial!- Susurró Bart

- Ni que lo digas- Afirmó Nathalie- ¿Viste el rostro de Skinner?

- Hahaha sí… Oye ¿Después de clases a mi casa del árbol?- Preguntó Bart.

- Claro ¡Nos vemos!

- Adiós- Bart hizo un gesto de adiós a su amiga, mientras el chico esbozaba una sonrisa atontada en su rostro.

Después de clases, Bart fue a su casa y almorzó. Luego subió a su casa del árbol, esperando con ansias a la llegada de Nathalie. En eso, vio como la chica se acercaba en su patineta, con las manos en los bolsillos y con su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

Bart se asomó por la ventana y la saludó, ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Finalmente, Nathalie llegó y son rapidez trepó las escaleras hasta llegar a la casa del árbol.

- ¡Hey!- Saludó Nathalie.

- ¿Qué onda, Nath?

- Todo bien, mira lo que traje…

Nathalie agarró su mochila y la vació, millones de dulces cayeron en el suelo. La mayoría de la marca eran de Tomy y Daly.

- ¡Wow! ¿Esos no son los edición limitada? Pero… ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

- La loca de los gatos tiene varios en su casa, los obtuve en Halloween- Explicaba Nathalie mientras devoraba una barra de chocolate

- Pero… - Bart empezó a comer una barra de chocolate, y hablaba con la boca llena- Ella nuca daj dujces en Haglloween

- Lo sé, por eso me tocó hacerle un truco… ¿Sabías que los gatos se vuelven locos con una simple lata de atún?

Bart empezó a reírse al imaginar lo que Nathalie había hecho.

- ¡Eres genial!- Dijo Bart señalándola con su barra de chocolate a medio comer.

- ¿Y que puedo decir de ti?- Dijo Nathalie guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente con una sonrisa. Cuando de repente, se escuchó como si alguien trepara por la escalera, y apareció Milhouse, asustado y respirando rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Milhouse?- Preguntó Bart.

- Tienes… tienes… tienes- Tartamudeaba Milhouse.

Nathalie le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

- Gracias… ¡Tienes que venir a ver esto!

Nathalie y Bart siguieron al exaltado Milhouse hasta la escuela.

- Ay, viejo- Se quejó Bart- ¿Por qué a la escuela?

- ¡Ven!- Milhouse agarró a Nathalie y a Bart del brazo y los llevó hasta el interior.

Había una multitud de niños mirando la cartelera de anuncios.

- No… puede… ser- Dijo Bart


	4. La gran broma, la gran noche

"SE LES ANUNCIA A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES QUE A PARTIR DE PASADO MAÑANA SE USARAN LOS NUEVOS UNIFORMES. MAÑANA SE LES ENTREGARÁN A TODOS"

- ¡Ni lo pienses, viejo!- Exclamó Nathalie- No me pondré esa faldita de gaitero ni aunque me expulsen.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Dijo Bart zarandeando a Nathalie.

- ¡Lo sé!- Respondió.

-Mañana, en mi casa- Ordenó Bart- Acabaremos con esto.

Al día siguiente, se les entregaron los uniformes a todos los alumnos. Skinner mostró satisfacción al entregar el uniforme a Bart y a Nathalie, entregandoselos con una risa burlona.

Los uniformes para chicos eran una camiseta blanca, pantalones negros formales, un cinturón formal y unos zapatos mocasines. Además, la camisa blanca iba acompañada de una incómoda corbata color negra.

Los uniformes para chicas consistía en una camiseta blanca, una falda negra, zapatos negros y una corbata color negra.

Y no solo eso, también "El pack del ñoño" (Como lo llamaba Bart) venía con reglas para vestimentas. Los niños debían llevar el pelo peinado hacia atrás y nada de pelo largo. Y las chicas debían llevar el cabello recogido.

Era una pesadilla, eso era, una horrible pesadilla.

Esa noche, Nathalie toco la puerta de la casa de Bart. Marge la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Ah, tu debes ser la amiga de Bart. Ven, pasa- Le ofreció con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, señora Simpson- Agradeció Nathalie

- La habitación de Bart está arriba

Nathalie asintió y subió las escaleras. Entró a la habitación de Bart. Bart la saludó y bajó de su cama de un brincó.

- ¿Trajiste todos?

-Sí, están alla afuera en esa bolsa negra. No la traje conmigo por que iba a ser muy sospechoso para tu madre…

- ¿Qué sería muy sospechoso?- Interrumpió una voz femenina.

Bart y Nathalie voltearon, y vieron a Lisa parada en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con mirada amenazante.

- ¿Tratarán de hacer algo con los nuevos uniformes?- Preguntó Lisa.

- Piérdete Lisa- Le dijo Bart con fastidio.

- No tienes remedio- Suspiró Lisa- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Es mi amiga ¿Qué no puede venir a visitarme?- Preguntó Bart con rebeldía.

- Lo digo porque el otro día le hizo calzón chino a todos los chicos del club de literatura…

Nathalie soltó una risita. Lisa suspiró y se fue de la habitación.

- ¿No le dirá a nadie?- Le preguntó Nathalie a Bart

- Nah- Respondió Bart, relajado

Nathalie y Bart estuvieron trabajando toda la noche en la broma. Esa noche, Nathalie se quedaría a dormir en la casa de los Simpsons, pues se había hecho muy tarde y Marge no quería que anduviera solo a tales horas de la noche.

- Buenas noches, Nath- Dijo Bart arrompándose en su cama.

- Buenas noches, Bart- Respondió Nathalie. Le guiñó el ojo y se hundió en su bolsa de dormir de Tomy y Daly.

Bart dio una última mirada a su amiga, sonrió y apagó la lámpara de su mesita.

A la mañana siguiente, Nathalie y Bart fueron muy temprano a la escuela. Skinner estaba dejando su auto en la escuela, ya que después de la broma de Nathalie, necesitaría buscar a alguien para pintarlo, y hasta ese día no lo había hecho. Entonces, iba y venía en taxi a la escuela.

Nathalie y Bart rieron con picardía, he hicieron de las suyas…

Horas después, un taxi se estacionó frente a la escuela. El profesor Skinner se bajó de este. Al entrar, su cara sonriente cambio a una expresión de horror…

- ¡NOOO!- Gritó Skinner.

El auto de Skinner estaba totalmente cubierto por un montón de uniformes. Bart y Nathalie habían recogido todos los uniformes de los chicos de primaria, y luego los pegaron al auto de Skinner. Al dañar todos los uniformes, la escuela no tendría presupuesto para más de ellos.

------------------------

Esa noche, Nathalie y Bart celebraron su gran hazaña en la casa del árbol del Bart. Ambos estaban sentados sobre dos cojines de Tommy y Daly, comiendo de la pizza que ambos ordenaron.

- ¡La mejor travesura de mi vida!- Dijo Bart

- ¡Skinner todavía debe estar quitándole los uniformes a su auto!

Ambos rieron, y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, mirándose uno a otro fijamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Solo que esta vez, nadie los interrumpió. Bart presionó su labios contra los de Nathalie, fue un beso cortó, y Bart separó rápidamente sus labios de los de ella. Fue como una confesión de amor sin palabras. Nathalie sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Mañana quieres… ¿Te gustaría ir al cine? Tengo entradas para el estreno de la película de Tomy y Daly contra los Zombies y…- Ofreció Bart, sonrojado.

- Me encantaría

Ni pensar que un montón de travesuras los conduciría a una amistad tan especial. Ahora se acercaban las vacaciones de verano… ¿Qué travesuras les aguardan a Bart y a Nathalie?

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer ^-^ Este fue mi primer fic de mi serie favorita, los Simpsons. Próximamente otro fic que le hará continuación a este. Por el final ya se imaginarán de que se tratará.**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
